


The Adventures of An Immortal Otaku

by SumiTen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Denial of Feelings, F/M, GirlInAnotherWorld, Girlwithpowers, Human Experimentation, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mad Science, Possible Character Death, Possible Romance, Psychological Torture, Self-Insert, Snakes, SuckedIntoNaruto, fangirling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18200114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiTen/pseuds/SumiTen
Summary: A girl from our world is pulled into the Narutoverse.She learns that, she does not have chakra. She learns Shinobi aren't nice to random people who fall from the sky.Fortunately, she's discovers she can't die... or get sick, or hurt...or poisoned... or age... really there isn't much anyone can do to her that's really permanent.Unfortunately she's basically an immortal sitting duck with a crap ton of knowledge on the future of the world and a slight (Not Really) interest (Obsession) with the worst possible person for her situation to be interested in. (Not romantically at all)Immortality is not what it is cracked up to be.





	1. Prologue

“For the millionth time.” The girl glared up at tall man with scars on his face, her eyes full of frustration and irritation.

 

“I am not an enemy. My name Ellaria Patterson, I am a sixteen years old, I’m from another world where this world is a story, and as you’ve probably figured out, I have excellent healing or something like that. I am not your enemy, so please stop treating me like one… before you make me one. Let me speak to the Hokage.” The girl told Ibiki calmly. Her clothing was stained with blood, along with her body. Her hair was matted with blood and filth. Traces of cuts and deep cuts littered her body… however…

 

There was not a single wound on her body. Every bruise, every cut, every injury was healed almost instantly, as if it was never there.

 

Cutting had no effect.

 

Poison held no effect.

 

Genjutsu held no effect.

 

Fire held no effect.

 

Needles littered her body, they learned not to remove the needles from her.

 

Not long ago, this girl had appeared at the front gates of the village. She had no chakra. She recognized Ibiki, saying his name. It sealed her fate. She was taken in for interrogation. She had been there for weeks, months.

 

She would relapse, from screaming in agony, to singing softly, to making jokes to herself, to cursing out various people, alternating between Japanese and English. Mostly English, making her seemingly muttering nonsense.

 

After it became clear they would not believe, she asked to speak to the Hokage.

 

She wasn’t a Shinobi, they could tell that much from her, and at first it seemed like she may have just been a civilian… however her body healed upon injury, not matter what they did, it healed. Her skin was pale, smooth and soft. Her hands and arms were frail. She wasn’t a Shinobi. Ibiki knew that much.

 

Her delicate nature was comparable to that of a noblewomen…. However her attitude and mouth was that of a sailor.

 

Her strange power to heal, lack of chakra, and immunity certainly eliminated her from that as well. This girl was almost inhuman.

 

But aside from that, she just seemed like a normal girl. A strong one, she seemed reluctant to explain what she meant when she told them she was from another world, or that there world was a story. She wasn’t lying… which meant that she was insane.

 

She couldn’t die either, so what were they supposed to do with her? The Hokage did wish to speak to her so perhaps..

She wasn’t an assassin, as far as they could tell, if it wasn’t for her healing power she would just be a civilian.

 

Even if she was an assassin, then she would only speak to the Hokage, it wasn’t as if he was helpless in the face of an assassin either..

 

That might be the only way they’ll get answers.

 

 

_

 

 

_Finally._

 

She stood in front of the Hokage- it was the Third. _That’s… that’s good. I was afraid I didn’t have time. I mean…_

 

_I have to stop Kaguya. I have to stop the destruction. I’d made up my mind. At first, I’d just wanted to let the world burn but…_

 

_Then I remembered this village wasn’t the world. That the innocent people of the village are not responsible for the actions of these assholes._

 

“You wanted to speak with me?” She fidgeted, before nodding, feeling slightly nervous and ensure of where to start.

 

“Yes..” She told him. He motioned for her to continue. Her expression turned serious, she bawled her fists. “First, I have to know, I have to be sure, is anyone else listening?” Her expression was serious, her eyes bore into his, searching.

 

He narrowed his eyes. “Yes.” She looked suspicious.

 

“If it is not, then the consequences are not my doing, they will no doubt be the destruction of all that you know.” She told him. The Hokage took a long look at the girl, measuring her up, before nodding.

 

“I understand.” She tilted her head. “Do you?” The Hokage let out a puff of smoke. “I do.”

 

“Very well, it’s out my hands.” She conceded. “I don’t know where exactly I should start but.. to prove to you that I’m not crazy… Uchiha Itachi was ordered to Massacre the Uchiha Clan by the Clan Elder Danzo. Uzumaki Naruto is the Nine-tails Jinchuriki, and the son of the Fourth Hokage Namkikaze Minito and Uzumaki Kushina.” The Hokage’s eyes widened and the departure in the room dropped. The air was tense.

 

“I know this because where I am from all of this world is a story. Believe it or not, but I am here to help.” She explained. The Third Hokage stared at her.

 

“I.. will choose to believe you for now, but explain what you mean by help? I assume the village is in danger.” Ellaria nodded, her face grim.

 

“Yes. This village will be under attack soon, a lot of people are gonna die.” She explained. The Third nodded. “I see… Ellaria, was it?” KI poured into the room and Ellaria froze, unable to move.

 

“Do not be mistaken, if you choose to harm this village or any of those inhabit it, even if you cannot die, you will be sealed and locked away forever.” The KI slowly eased away. Ellaria took a breath, and nodded.

 

“I understand, like I said before I’m here to help. I don’t want to see a bunch of innocent people dead, I can’t just stand by and do nothing.” She told him. “I promise my intentions towards this village are only to help protect it.” The Hokage nodded.

 

“Good. I believe you. I just had to be sure. You mentioned that the village will be attacked… who attack it?” He asked. Ellaria grimaced.

 

“That… well, first I need to explain that it isn’t just one person exactly… and that if this particular attack is stopped then the next attack might be… I’m sorry, I’ll start from the beginning.” She explained.

 

“I see…” Ellaria had told the Hokage everything she could that wouldn’t totally fuck up the future. Nothing in complete detail… and she first warned him of the dangers of changing the future, and how event in this particular time majorly impacted the future.

 

He understood this, thankfully. Ellaria was grateful. Of course, she did tell him who would attack, Orochimaru.

 

After her very long explanation, she was to be watched. She did not have chakra, so Shinobi training was out of the question, but that didn’t means she couldn’t pledge her loyalty to Konoha.

 

She was given a place to stay in exchange for the information, just like any other informant, and also watched closely by Anbu, though her lack of chakra made it harder to do so.

 

She told the Hokage what would occur with Naruto, as he was the main character, in order to properly prove she knew the future once she found out she was at the very beginning of the series.


	2. Six Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smile to hide the sadness and turn it to kindness.

I can't believe I'm in Naruto. In Konoha. Eating ramen. I just.. I can't believe it.

 

Part of me just wants to jump around cheering and fangirling. Another part wants to curl up in a hole and die. Run as fast as I can away from this damn place. Another... has unhappy thoughts about this place and let's just say I won't shed any tears should this place end up in flames.

What I told the Hokage was true, I do want to protect it. But I also don't actually care about it, not like he or anyone else here does. It would just be a pain in the ass for me if it was destroyed.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura have returned from there trip to wave, and I cannot describe my excitement. I've been talking in and out with the Hokage. Knowledge of who I am is an S-rank secret, I am forbidden to tell anyone who I truly am and what I know.

Only Ibiki, the Hokage, Shikaku, and a few other trusts Shinobi of the Hokage truly knew. As a result, I've been training myself in flexibility and parkour in order to be able to, at the very least, defend myself from non Shinobi. I learned how to climb up things, and I didn't hold back since I couldn't _really_ get hurt.

That was the only thing I had about me other than my knowledge that I considered useful for the future. I mean, because of my lack of chakra I couldn't even think to be ale to fight in the battles that were to come. Even just the little ones. I was a little bit pissed about that.

But that didn't mean I wasn't gonna sure as hell try to observe said fights. It's not like it'll kill me.

That's another thing, nobody really knows about my 'immortality' either. Thought Kakashi does at this point, especially after I accidentally broke my arm falling out of a tree as he was passing by and saw.

Ok so I might have been trying to watch him, and he might have let me fall because I was being a creepy stalker, but come on!!! I'm an Otaku dammit!

At least he's not the one I'm really interested in getting to know, even if he is in my list.

See, I have this weird thing about me, a little tic I've got. I have to figure a person out. No seriously, I have to figure them out. I just have to. There is only really one person in this whole series that I was for a time, fascinated by.

 

I mean, I related to Naruto, I thought Itachi was awesome and his story was so sad, Kakashi was so.. well cool, and sad. Sasuke reminded me of myself, which freaked me out enough to force me to deal with my anger issues, and then Madara was just fucking insane.... then there is him.

He's not a good guy. He's... actually the worst person I could possibly attract the attention of, should I make myself known to him. I mean, seriously, it would be really bad for me... and the world, especially this village.

I mean, I'm not even sure why I'm so fascinated by this man, I mean, I'm the exact opposite, and I hate hurting people, especially kids but still... I don't know why. I think it's probably because I can't figure him out, and it's driving me insane. 

I mean, why of all people did I have to be drawn in by, did it have to be Orochimaru.

 


	3. The Fun Begins and Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chunin Exams begin. Ellaria is thrilled.

"And that's how you die." Ellaria was explaining to the Third Hokage. Hiruzen looked grim, letting out a puff of smoke. "But, you do save the village, and seal away Orochimaru's arms so he can't do Jutsu." She added. Hiruzen nodded. "I see... thank you for telling me this, Ellaria. I know you are hesitant to divulge the future, especially like this." Ellaria nodded. "yeah... but that doesn't mean I'm willing to stand by and just let someone die." She explained.

"Yes, I understand..." Hiruzen nodded. "I take it you will be watching the Chunin Exams, then?" Ellaria scoffed. "Of course, I mean knowing what I know could I really just sit at home when all the action happens?" She asked incredulously. Hiruzen chuckled. "I suppose not."

* * *

Ellaria walked down the street, seemingly in a fairly good mood. You see she was currently on her way to the final exam arena, to see the fights happen.

Upon arriving in said stands she sat back and waited, yawning as the Genin filled in. She knew what was going to happen so watching the fights wasn't interesting, especially when she had a much better view back home, while here they just look like little dots.

Luckily she had a book/bag of important Though she hadn't gotten any sleep last night as she was full of energy and excitement for this day. She was also nervous as hell. She also wasn't sure if a snake was going to destroy her house or not, so she took her important things in her bag, like her Icha Icha, her journal on events, her diary of her theories and thoughts, favorite hair supplies, money, you know the like.

Though now she might be a little sleepy because of it...

Zzzzzzzzz

* * *

**BOOM!!**

Ellaria shot up with a jolt, looking around herself with foggy vision, rubbing her eyes she realized everyone around her was asleep. _Oh fun. I missed everything... wait... HOW MUCH IS EVERYTHING?!_ Her eyes darted up to see a purple barrier on the roof. _WHAT?! THAT OLD MAN- I SWEAR-_

Ellaria hit her things under the seat, before running off, finding a window and climbing up onto the roof, she ran across said roof, leaping over the large space in between the builds before clumsily climbing up the roof, hoping she doesn't fall off and end up finding herself going splat on the ground, only to be forced to climb back up again because that would be a pain in the ass.

"Hey you, get away from here it's dangerous." Ellaria gave the Anbu in question a look. "Dude. If you know who I am you know that I will always be fine."

"It's that girl." Said one of the Anbu. "Oh you mean.. that girl?"

"Yeah." Said the other one.

Ellaria walked past them, going over to the barrier. Orochimaru and Hiruzen had only just started the fight- the First and Second Hokage hadn't even been summoned yet. Ellaria sighed, crossing her arms and glaring at Hiruzen.

"What the hell? Are you suicidal or something?! Do you want to die old man?! Why.. why didn't you do anything?!" Ellaria demanded, catching Hiruzen's attention. "Ellaria..." He said. "I'm sorry, but I decided that, if anything was to change then it might endanger the village, and this is my fight, it was my responsibility to kill Orochimaru all those years ago, and now I will do what needs to be done.” Hiruzen explained. Ellaria huffed.

“That doesn’t mean you have to walk off to your death!” She yelled at the man.

Orochimaru watched there interaction, looking at Ellaria curiously, probably wonder who she was, and what was going on.

“I didn’t tell you Orochimaru’s plan just so you could walk right into his trap!” Ellaria snapped, getting closer to the barrier.

Hiruzen sighed. “I know. And I thank you for telling me.” He said, smiling. Ellaria looked frustrated, glancing around at the barrier trying to figure out a way in.

“Not to interrupt this… touching display, but..” Orochimaru, biting his palm. Ellaria’s eyes widened and she pointed. “Watch out! He’s going to summon the reanimated Hokage!” She exclaimed. Hiruzen eyes widened and he moved to stop Orochimaru, but it was took late.

Two coffins appear, before the lids fell revealing Hashirama and Tobirama. Hiruzen froze, his eyes going wide at the sight of his senseis.

“Sensei..” He gasped. Orochimaru cackled.

“Hiruzen? You got old..” Tobirama pointed out the obvious. “Hey! Old Man! I already warned you of this! Snap out of it dammit!” Ellaria yelled. Hiruzen blinked.

“Yes you said something about this, I remember.” Hiruzen said. Ellaria let out a breath. “Good, I was worried for a second.”

“And how did you know about my plan, hm?” Orochimaru questioned, clearly disappointed at his old Sensei’s quick recovery. Ellaria looked at the Sannin, crossing her arms and smirking.

“That is an excellent question.” She said mockingly. “And, you ask me like I’m actually going to answer you.”

Orochimaru’s eyes narrowed dangerously, and Hiruzen sweet-dropped. “Ellaria, you don’t need to antagonize him.” Ellaria waved it off.

“It’s not like he can actually hurt me.” She said, probably sounding more cocky than she meant to. Orochimaru directed KI at her, making her flinch. “Once I am done with your previous Hokage girl, you will soon follow.” Ellaria sighed.

“Ah. Yes. Like I said, you’re welcome to try but..” She let a grin spread across her lips. “I doubt you will actually be able to kill me.” She told him sincerely.

“Are you claiming to be a match for me, child? How foolish.” Orochimaru said. The First and Second were battling the Third now.

“No. I just said you _can’t_ kill me. I never said I would be able to fight you.” She corrected. “No, I’m not stupid enough to think I can actually fight a Sannin.” Orochimaru tilted his head.

“Then are you claiming immortality?” He asked, mockingly. Ellaria said nothing back, just looked at him pointedly.

Orochimaru’s lip curved into a smirk. “Kukuku, really? You’re immortal? I should like to test that..right after I finish off the Third Hokage.”

He returned to the fight. Ellaria took a breath and narrowed her eyes at the barrier. _If I went through this barrier… would I get to keep my cloths? Would my body regenerate on the right side?_

“Hey, Anbu guys, if I walked through this barrier, do you think I’d be able to keep my cloths?” Ellaria pondered.

“You’d die.” One of them said. “You’d burn up immediately, so yeah.. that would include your clothing.”

 _Is getting on the other side worth nudity?_ Ellaria debated. _Eh… I wouldn’t be able to do anything…_

Ellaria shifted on her feet, looking at the Sound Four. Ellaria paced back and fourth, knowing that the second the barrier falls, Orochimaru will be escaping.

Trees sprung up all along the inside, she couldn’t see what was happening. Then she heard a yell, it was Orochimaru’s.

She ran around, trying to get a few, spotting Hiruzen and Orochimaru standing close together, Orochimaru’s arms slowly turning another shade.

 _He’s cast it. There’s no saving him now. Well, at least he got Orochimaru, just like before._ Ellaria thought.

The barrier dropped as Orochimaru called retreat, the sound four launching into the air, escaping quickly enough. Webs covered the Anbu, stopping them.

Slowly, dreading each step, she walked towards the trees, before spotting the small corpse of Hiruzen Sarutobi. A smile on his face. Ellaria felt a pang of guilt rush through her body, her throat stung and her eyes filled with tears. She took in a shaky breath, a gasp, at the sight.

 _No. Don’t cry. You knew… you knew this was gonna.. you knew this was gonna happen…_ Ellaria took in a shaky breath, sitting down to collect herself as tears fell uncontrollably. _He.. he was alive... he was just alive a few minutes ago.. he was alive..  
_

Silent sobs wracked her body, she held a hand over her mouth crying silently.

_Why am I crying so much? Dammit I never wanted to be a cry baby.._

The tears never stopped, even when other Shinobi showed up, including Kakashi, and Jiraiya. She’d never really met Jiraiya.

Whipping away her tears, she walked past Kakashi, stopping for a second. “I guess not being able to die doesn’t mean anything more than knowing everyone you know will die, and you won’t be able to do anything about it.”

She choked out in a sob, whipping at her fresh tears. “I-I tried to help.. but..” She couldn’t the rest of her words out. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder as a comforting gesture. “I know..”He said.

 


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No amount of guilt can change the past. No amount of worrying can change the future.

Ellaria sat, alone in her room, staring at the wall. The last days events playing like a loop in her mind. She'd made her way home, after retrieving her bag from the stands, looking at the destruction Orochimaru's invasion had left. She'd seen people looking even more lost than she was, she found her apartment, thankfully not to damaged, though the windows were smashed and there was a large creator on the wall.

Inside her home she found random kunai and shuriken along with some rubble, probably from an explosion of some kind.

This.. this was almost worst than when she was tortured. She.. felt guilty. And stupid. So... so stupid. Stupid for thinking that she could just... just shrug off this kind of thing. This violence.

Or more importantly, this guilt. She knew she shouldn't feel like this- it wasn't her who did this, it was Orochimaru.

But she knew. She knew this was going to happen, all of this destruction. The Third's death. She'd only warned the Third, she hadn't done anything else to stop it.

Ellaria sighed.

She was being stupid. _Of course this had to happen, if I changed it well, Gaara might not have become good. Orochimaru wouldn't have lost his arms, so then he wouldn't have gone after Tsunade to heal them, and then Tsunade wouldn't have become the Fifth, not to mention Naruto wouldn't have gotten the motivation he needed to learn the Rasengan in time._

_The Akatsuki might have actually killed someone- if Naruto had been in the village after this attack since Jiraiya wouldn't be in search of Tsunade with Naruto. If Tsunade never returns to the village- then the Pain attack would have killed so many more people- including Hinata, so Naruto might not have lived long enough to stop Pain. Not to mention Orochimaru would just attack the village again, and he was greatly weakened, so much so that Sasuke was able to kill him later, instead of his body being taken. What if that time around his body was taken? The fight with Kaguya would never have been won without Sasuke. That is to say the village is even standing by then.  
_

Ellaria looked up out of her window at the sky. _Man... knowing everything like this... sucks. It's not like I'm an actual seer either, that would mean I would get to see what would happen if I changed a big event._ She thought.

She'd wanted to save the Hokage, yes. Even though she wasn't exactly fond of him, she still would cry over his death. Though at that point, she's... never lost anyone like that before.

She's never experienced human death, the death of someone she's known. She's known him for half a year now- she's since forgiven him.

Maybe not Ibiki or the others who tortured her. But that doesn't mean she wishes them dead either. She's not the type to hate someone. (Well, except maybe Danzo, but everyone hates him.) 

She knew the Akatsuki would likely show up soon, and as much as she wanted to meet Itachi and Kisame... she was already on the radar of one S-rank criminal, she didn't need to get herself spotted by the Akatsuki. She was mentally kicking herself for what she did the other day with Orochimaru. But at the same time, she didn't regret what she said at all.

But the Akatsuki had Obito, and Obito would easily teleport into the village. And the Akatsuki were not weakened right now, unlike Orochimaru who couldn't use jutsu. Plus she decided that it would also be a bad idea to go and get herself involved in the fight between Sannin, because, really, what could she do aside from mock and make annoying jabs at Orochimaru and Kabuto?

 _Granted... just to see the look on Itachi's face would be enough... No! You already have on S-rank criminal on your case. You don't need anymore!_ She mentally scolded herself. 

She just needed to sit, and wait for the plot to work through itself until the time skip started.

Maybe she can practice her painting? Or write a book... or... or make some more poisons? Maybe she could work on a poison that makes you turn pink? Course it would be more like a gas... she should up her game in the booby trap department. It was really her own defense. Maybe she should work on learning how to use bombs better? Maybe she could invent the gun... no... that would backfire. That would so backfire. 

Flame thrower it is. Or a sort of launcher to launch glitter? Yeah... that sounds awesome, launching glitter at people sounds like an excellent stress reliever. Especially during a fight... she can just picture a glitter covered Hidan cursing her existence. Of course she wanted to meet him, just to see what would happen if she got attack by him. And to see the look on his face when his ritual fails. Plus she had to be there to save Asuma. 

She would not let another person die. So she had to come up with ideas for weapons against each Akatsuki... what would distract and/or annoy them the most?

Maybe some pest asides to throw at Zetsu? Or a poison she could take on the event she would need to expel him from her body. But for now she needed to do something... productive to take her mind off the oncoming dangers and her past regrets..

Oh! Maybe she could bake! She was in the mood for some sweets.

* * *

**Ellaria isn't a fighter like that- but that doesn't mean she can't go all out when it comes to weird creations. Plus she would be the ultimate distraction.  
**

 

 

 


	5. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out catching the attention of an S-rank criminal.. was not my smartest move.

A figure dressed in black snuck through the night, unnoticed, the slipped into the apartment of the immortal girl. She stirred in her sleep, not really being able to sleep through the night since the attack. The intruder froze, hiding out of sight as she turned on the light, getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen, unaware of the intruder.

* * *

 

Tsunade is the Hokage now. She was, of course, informed of my... situation, and I had a long day of explaining myself to her. I'm not sure of she trusts me or not, but the fact that Naruto's a friend of mine helps... hehe.. I guess bonding with the main character has it's benefits.

I still can't get a good nights rest, and I've agreed to explain more stuff about the Akatsuki tomorrow to Tsunade. I was thinking about telling her about how Sasuke was going to leave the village, but wasn't sure about what would happen if I did. I mean, my efforts to save the third didn't really work out. 

So I kinda wary about telling her, but if I didn't tell her then theres no way she'd trust me, especially given on how soon the event in question would occur.

I sipped my water and looked out the window, out at the moon. Man, I swear that stupid bitch is making my time in Konoha a pain- after all if the world wasn't a risk I probably wouldn't be as stressed about saving people. I wouldn't be as hesitant. Maybe if I'd told him earlier, then he wouldn't be dead.

No. I need to stop blaming myself for that. It isn't healthy. Not at all. I sighed, before getting a weird feeling that someone was watching me. I glanced at the door and something seemed off. I couldn't quite place it. Then it hit me.

So, in my paranoia, I mean living in a Shinobi village will do that to you, I tied a string, a very thin easy to break, to the door handle each time I went to bed.

If the door was opened, the string would break- and you wouldn't notice since it was like hair. I did the same for my windows on the hatches. The door string was broken. I kept myself calm, trying to keep it reasonable.

Maybe one of my Anbu dudes snuck in for some cookies again, since I left cookies out for them since I started my baking habits. (They took forever to convince since there paranoid, and when your paranoid you assume all food offered to you is poison.) But one glance to the counter told me that they didn't since none of the cookies were missing tonight.

Someone had snuck into my apartment, and they weren't Anbu, because the Anbu would have known about the string- (Takes me a good tens minutes to set up, they totally noticed my attempts and never broke it when they went for the cookies) this was an intruder.

That make my heart beat speed up as my mind whirled in fear.

I was immortal, so I wasn't afraid of an assassination attempt, but for all intents and purposes I live like a normal civilian, with a few Anbu watching me.

But I was a secret. So... an intruder could only really be someone who knew who I was, what I was.

Which meant... they were either root or...

I felt a hand cover my mouth and a knife to my throat. "Let's see how immortal you really are." The blade ran against my throat, splattering blood over the room and walls in front of me. I gagged, and fell forward onto the floor, the blood running down my body, but my neck healed instantly. I coughed, stood up and turned around to face the person in question. Covered face, non distinctive clothing, male.

Sound headband.

I grimaced. "One of Orochimaru's goons huh?"

"Orochimaru-Sama sent _us_ to see if your truly were immortal, and to bring him to if that was the case.." My eyes widened as his words. "Us?" I barely had time to whirl around to see a second intruder before my vision went blurry as something hit me in the back of the head- _hard._ I reached out, trying to grab something, knocking over a vase and chair before everything went black.

* * *

Naruto stood, frozen to the bone at the sight in front of him. Ellaria's apartment was _covered in blood_ , and one of the chairs was knocked over with a vase broken into pieces on the floor.

Ellaria had wanted to talk to Naruto, and also she'd make him free food, so Naruto was heading over at the appointed time, _or maybe a little later because sleep..._

Naruto had walked into find a empty, bloody apartment, and very dead Anbu. He ran, rushing to the Hokage tower and telling the Hokage. They rushed the apartment, gathering tracker nin to pick up the trail of the kidnapper. It had to be a kidnapper since there was no body but there was _so much blood._

Then, not long after he was also informed that Sasuke to, was missing, taken by Orochimaru. So Ellaria must have been as well.

He would get them back.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!" The first thing out of Ellaria's mouth when she woke up was a string of curses. She was on the back of one of the people who'd taken her. "You assholes! Put me down! Argh!" She spent the better part of an hour either getting stabbed in the head to keep her quiet, only for her captors to discover that just made her louder. They gave up and just gagged her after that.

Ellaria started to panic once she saw the statues. She knew, she knew, that she didn't have a Sakura to go and tell everyone that she was missing, and it would be, at least 8:00 am before anyone would look for her. Plus, what if Sasuke was going missing at the same time, and they just took her out of convenience?

Ellaria got her answer when the Sound Four were revealed to her, Sasuke in toe. Sasuke's eyes widened at the sight of her, tied up and gagged and looked like he wanted to step in.

"What is she doing here?!" He demanded.

"Orochimaru-Sama wanted her to be collected to see her immortality for himself." Was his explanation. Sasuke looked at Ellaria wide eyes in shock. He knew she was different but..

"Is it true?" Sasuke asked Ellaria. Ellaria looked down, and nodded, she felt a little guilty for not telling him. He turned away from her and was placed inside that giant barrel thing. 

Then he and Ellaria were separated, as they were being perused and so traveling together wouldn't make sense. Ellaria knew that the team would go after Sasuke, and she knew they wouldn't get him in the end.

She wondered what would happen to her now. Her dreams about having a fun and inventive two years preparing for the fourth Shinobi war would be dashed now. She would have a harder time saving everyone..or anyone. She coudn't do anything. She could survive this, she knew that everything that was about to happen to her she would survive and..

It honestly terrified her more than anything.

* * *

**Sooo... scary note on Ellaria's side. Hehe... thought she was gonna get saved? Nope! Too late. Not that they didn't try, but they never made it to her in time.  
**

**Now Ellaria's in for a very uncomfortable two and half years.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Do not sass the S-rank criminal...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellaria deals with her situation.

She's been tossed into a cell were she was kept for who knows how long before she taken to this room where she was then stabbed upon entering, kunai straight to her skull. It raddled her brain for a couple seconds and made her see stars. Ellaria blinked for a few seconds, feeling the dull sting of the kunai in her head before, jumping up, hoping over her arms and yanking the kunai from her skull. It healed almost instantly upon removal.

"Kukuku.. fascinating...your claims of immortality weren't false." Orochimaru spoke. She glared at him, throwing the kunai back at him with all her might. Her days practicing with darts payed off, and the kunai was well aimed. Of course, that didn't mean anything, as the Sannin simply caught it, looking amused at her attempt. "Of course not. Why would I make such a ridiculous claim if it wasn't true?" She replied.

"But from what I can tell immortality is not your only gift, tell me, how did you know my of plan to invade the leaf village?" He questioned. Ellaria's lips tightened as she tried to come up with an answer. "Just knew."

"And how did you know?"

"I just knew. I just know things about certain events that occur among other things." She said. It was technically true. She did know about certain events that will occur.

"Are you implying your some kind of prophet?" Kabuto asked, sounding very skeptical. Ellaria shot him a glance. "You got your glasses from your adoptive mother who named you Kabuto because you couldn't remember your birth name. You killed her when she attacked you years later, she didn't recognize you at all." Kabuto tensed, freezing up a bit.

Orochimaru nodded. "That was all true, so do you know certain things about everyone?" Ellaria shook her head. "Nope, I only know about certain people and events. And I have no idea what makes certain people special from others." She told them. Ellaria was nervous about letting them onto her secret, but she was honestly afraid of what they would do, if she didn't say shit.

They would torture her, and when that doesn't work they'll turn to hurting people to get her to talk- and it could end up being people she cared about or people who didn't die originally. She didn't know how she might react if someone who didn't die before died. I mean look at her reaction to the Hokage dying. She couldn't do it.

"So not only do you posses this immortality of yours, but you also claim to know things without explanation?" Orochimaru questioned.

"That's correct."

"Interesting.. you seemed to know of my plans before the attack since you did mention informing the third Hokage of it, so you know what will happen?" There was a mad glint in his eyes, and Ellaria knew that if she lied... he would know. And she would be fucked.

"Yes.." She admitted, regretting it instantly. The was a sort of tense atmosphere growing the more she spoke. "I wonder then, how much information is in that head of yours?" Orochimaru remarked, stepping closer. Ellaria couldn't move, she could barely breath, and was very, very anxious about what was going to happen to her in the following years. It wasn't exactly the pain she was worried about, she could deal with it, and she had a very odd sense of pain, not like she did before.

No it was more of, how long would it be before she would see the light of day again, how long would she have to deal with these two learning over her shoulder. Her personal space bubble didn't like the idea of that- at least the Shinobi who watched her all the time kept there distance.

These guys were fucking creepy.

Ellaria decided to keep her mouth shut, staying completely still as she looked Orochimaru in the eye defiantly. She pushed away all her fears for now, and just simply shot meanest death glare in her life at the man in question.

He chuckled.

Fucking asshole.

"I am interested to know the limits of this 'immortality." Orochimaru went on, completely ignoring the interaction they just had. "How did you obtain it?" Ellaria blinked.

Huh, no more information questions? Ok... But asking about the immortality? Well... she honestly didn't know how she got it.. she did get it when she died though.

"I died." She said. "Then I came back." Orochimaru tilted his head. "That's it?"

"That's all I remember." She admitted. She had been having trouble remember the before. She knew things, like her name, age, and trivial facts about Naruto, things about random shows she'd watched, but other details are a bit sewed at this point. It worried her, she forgot more about herself each day.

She wrote her life all down in a journal... that was currently in Konoha, hidden. Lovely. When she finally got out of it then she'd have to check up to remember who she was.

"You don't remember anything?" Asked Kabuto, pushing up his glasses.

Ellaria shook her head. "Nope. Nothing, just death." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
